


Smoke

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [29]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cigars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It started small, like almost everything they did. That was probably the first sign for Scott that he should shut down every other thought about it. He didn‘t. That was his first mistake.





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【X战警】【授翻】【狼队】Smoke 烟 by Ruquas Ds 一发完](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716742) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)

> Rated E due to "Cigars/Smoke as a kink".
> 
> Smoking is bad for you. Don't try this kink just for fun. Read about it first. It can lead to heavy asthma attacs, people can collapse from it, etc. etc. etc.
> 
> Play safe.

It started small, like almost everything they did. That was probably the first sign for Scott that he should shut down every other thought about it.

He didn‘t. That was his first mistake.

The second mistake had been to be obvious enough that Logan noticed it.

„All good, Cyke?“, the other man asked, cigar still in his mouth, raising his eyebrows.

„Sure.“, he lied but then it wasn‘t a lie, not really, so it didn‘t matter. But then he made the mistake to look at the cigar a few moments longer than necessary and even though Logan couldn‘t see his eyes, he somehow still knew where Scott was looking.

Scott still looked away, pretending not to watch Logan take another puff of his cigar, pretending not to watch how the smoke escaped those lips.

He didn‘t smoke. It was stupid and unhealthy for everyone without the ability to heal almost every damage done to the body.

Didn‘t meant his head stopped thinking about the way Logan could just let out the smoke, forcing Scott to open his own mouth to let the smoke in. Maybe choke on it.

Yeah, he should‘ve shut down that kind of thoughts as soon as they came to him.

~*~*~

The next time after they had sex it was even worse.

Logan usually smoked afterward, so it wasn‘t a surprise when the older man pressed a kiss on his forehead and stood up to go to the window, getting one of those cigars out of his leather jacket on the way.

He shouldn‘t feel his cock twitch when Logan took the first deep breath.

He shouldn‘t blush when Logan looked at him with a smirk on his face.

„C‘mere, bub.“

Scott really shouldn‘t stand up. He still did because his brain just stopped thinking.

He felt himself getting hard again but refused to look down. He also didn‘t look at Logan directly.

„What‘s your new-found fascination with those?“, Logan asked while taking another drag, then holding up the cigar.

Scott swallowed.

„C‘mon, Cyke, don‘t play shy now.“, Logan said, the smirk still on his face.

„It‘s not so much the cigar.“, he mumbled and Logan chuckled. As if the asshole already knew what bothered Scott. He probably did. The guy was way smarter than he let on. Sometimes, Scott asked himself why he had to fall for Logan. Now was one of those moments.

„Really? So what is then?“

Scott swallowed and let out a startled sound he would deny until he died when Logan gripped his chin and tipped his head up, bending forward to press a small kiss to his lips.

He tasted like the cigar and Scott just whimpered, embarrassed by the way his now hard cock twitched. He wasn‘t eighteen anymore. That shouldn‘t happen!

„Yeah, thought so, Cyke.“, Logan murmured and held the cigar up to his mouth again.

„Be a good boy and open up, will you?“

Scott whimpered and opened his mouth while Logan took another drag and then hold his breath to bend forward, blowing the smoke into Scott‘s mouth. He felt his eyes water, but he didn‘t dare to breathe. And then Logan pulled back and pressed Scott‘s mouth shut.

„Breath, bub.“

Before he was even finished with taking the first breath he felt his lungs burning and tears running down his face, a few coughs escaping him, his cock still hard and leaking.

Logan looked down on it and grinned, looking even more feral than he usually did.

„Good boy. And now we repeat that just to see if you can come from that.“

Scott moaned but opened his mouth again, greedily.

Sure, he should‘ve shut down every thought about it as soon as it came to him. Still didn‘t change the fact that he really liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo; G3 - Cyclops


End file.
